


Snart's Magic Emporium

by ramblebrambleamble



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, I don't know how to mark it as such, Magic, POV First Person, Work In Progress, more stuff i'll add when i get to it, not particularly ethical business practices, various POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblebrambleamble/pseuds/ramblebrambleamble
Summary: Dragons are extinct. Or at least, they were yesterday.The owner of a magic supply store brings back dragons. This was only twenty percent their intention.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think you call this magical realism? Each chapter is originally posted on Tumblr. I get there when I get there. Short chapters. Enjoy!

Not everything Snart sold was what it said on the tin, but it worked just as well and was probably cheaper too.

Definitely cheaper, when you knew your stuff and could call them out on their bullshit and get those sweet, sweet discounts.

"Look, Snart, we both know that this isn’t real Jungian Dream ‘Erb." I said, holding a bottle of over-priced and falsely labelled Khalberra.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They said mildly.

"C'mon, duderino, it’s just Khalberra Nightberry leaves. Sure, it's in Sunshine Oil, but it’s still not worth that much." I eyed the lady about to line up behind me pointedly. Couldn’t have anyone overhearing this little conversation, could we? 

"Fine-"

"Cool, thanks-"

"-but you pay full price for the Newt’s Eyeglass."

"What? C'mon, duderino…"

* * *

Snart didn’t budge. But whatever. Still cheaper than paying full price for the 'Jungian' too.


	2. Chapter 2

Laughing Jack, they call him. He's leaning on the cashier counter, waving a bottle of something in shining yellow Sunshine Oil. Snart doesn't look particularly impressed.

* * *

Jack pays for his stuff eventually, looking smug as he leaves. But then, he always looks smug. No one is quite sure what he does, but we're all very sure that we don't actually want to know. He's not dangerous, exactly, just... a little skewed. But he's gone now, so.

I step up to the counter, glancing quickly around make sure no one's looking, and take the improbably large jar of experimental newts out of my pocket. 

I place it _very_ _gently_ on the counter. They are _experimental_ newts after all. Snart nods and hauls an improbably large bottle of Frostflower nectar out from somewhere, the liquid a beautiful clear blue and the glass frosting over.

I nod at Snart. We exchange improbably large containers. I put my Frostflower nectar in my pocket and Snart puts the jar of experimental newts under the counter. I walk quickly and calmly out of the emporium and very carefully do not think of what Snart is going to do with the experimental newts.

I do not want to know. With any luck, I will never find out.

* * *

There are dragons on the news the next day and Snart gets arrested and I have nothing to do with any of it.

Nothing. You hear me? _Nothing_.


	3. Chapter 3

An ethercall from work had sent the ghost of Great-Aunt Mirthil into a frenzy. It was the perfect backdrop to my illusocall with Great-Aunt Roswella, given that I was trying to convince her to let me have Great-Aunt Mirthil exorcised. 

Great-Aunt Roswella was a wonderfully practical woman. She had loved her sister Mirthil dearly when Mirthil was alive, but if I could prove that Mirthil's ghost had lost her unearthly marbles, then I would have no obstacles to removing her from the mortal plane.

That's the thing with ghosts. Once the mind goes, well.

One day they're ranting and raving, the next they're possessing politicians and causing enormous amounts of property damage. Better to be safe than sorry. Better to get rid of them.

If I could get Great-Aunt Roswella's approval to exorcise her dearly departed sister, then I'd have this whole big house to myself. It would be great. I was looking forward to it.

Great-Aunt Mirthil shrieked something about newts and rushed through a wall. I'd have to get the wiring checked later.

Great-Aunt Roswella sighed deeply through her great hooked nose. "Well. I suppose it can't be helped."

I sat forward eagerly, pasting a deeply worried look on my face. "Great-Aunt Roswella?"

Great-Aunt Mirthil conveniently shrieked through again. I made a note to get the whole house checked when she was gone.

Great-Aunt Roswella looked resolutely down her nose at me. "If it must be done," she said, "then do it, but trouble me no more about it."

"Yes, great-aunty."

"Use Laughing Jack's services. He'll make it quick and clean."

"Yes, great-aunty."

Great-Aunt Mirthil made a another pass through. Great-Aunt Roswella closed her eyes and pursed her lips.

I felt a little sorry for her. She really did love her sister.

"Goodbye." Great-Aunt Roswella said, teeth gritted.

"Goodbye, great-aunty... I'm sorry."

She nodded sharply at me, and ended the call.

I picked up my phone.


End file.
